


天窗室（The Dome Room）

by Jacinthe



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Sexual Slavery, slave - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 21:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15082445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacinthe/pseuds/Jacinthe
Summary: 决斗并没有杀死AH，TJ（不知出于什么目的）（不知运用何种手段）得到了他。（年龄操作是必须的）





	天窗室（The Dome Room）

**Author's Note:**

> 非常雷，极其雷，我就是个变态，请大家不要屏蔽我。

透过那扇窗子，他可以看见弗吉尼亚田野的一部分，尽管不是最美的那部分。他不再为视觉上的不满足感到痛苦，远远的一角碧绿足以让他欣喜，在他皱缩的心上滴一点清水，让他能够种下些什么，让他能暂时感到生命的气息。他艰难地让自己凑过去，把脸贴在散发着夏日暖意的窗户玻璃上，近乎贪婪地欣赏被圆窗分隔得支离破碎的天空，属于他的天空。在更为遥远的天边漂浮着几抹无关紧要的微云，夕阳为这些懒洋洋的云镀上了一道金边，过分亮丽的金色。他努力地想从沉闷的空气中寻找一丝晚风，从晚风中寻找烟火的气味，一切都会撩拨起他的追忆与渴望，对一整片晴空的追忆，对自由的渴望，对无拘无束的金色的渴望。  
他知道一排排棉花植株正在吸收土壤里的养分，它们整整齐齐地等待收获季的来临，像是等待一场战役的士兵，像是向指挥官请求作战机会的他——年轻、饥渴而无所畏惧。绝不是像现在这样，孤独地靠在被粉刷成天然铁黄色的墙边，拴着铁链，拴着绳索。  
这间房子热得可怕，它把南方夏季的炎热成倍地放大，到了一种令人无法忍受的地步。庄园的主人能够在大厅里设计一套降温系统，却拒绝在这间屋子洒哪怕一丁点儿的水，于是情况越来越糟。在被酷暑与孤寂折磨得意识混乱的时候，他会从凌乱不堪的床上坐起身来，让已经被他撕扯甚至是撕咬过的毛毯被褥胡乱堆叠，铁链在碰撞着“叮叮”作响，他躺在地板上，尽力捕捉地面传来的清凉感，或者是他自己想象出的一点凉意。他翻来覆去地寻找一块不那么炙热的地面，最后又无力地仰面朝天躺着，活像条离水后的鱼。  
有人在监视他，有人在诱惑他，有人负责满足他的基本生理需求。在午后最令人难以忍受的时候，他贪婪地把头发和脸颊用凉水浸湿，水珠从脖颈悄无声息地滑进过于宽大的领口，滑进这件本就不属于他的衣服。  
西印度的炎热和这里不同，费城也是。他闻嗅着棉花与汗水的气味——汗滴正在从奴隶们黝黑发亮的皮肤上滑过，他原本要解放这些“灵魂与我们别无二致的人”，他，联邦党人的骄傲，年轻的代表，总统珍视的部长——现在正坐在一间狭小囚室的床上，只穿着一件衬衫，被迫维系自己早该逝去的生命。  
很显然，杰斐逊只是根据自己的爱好喂养他、打扮他、布置他的房间。汉密尔顿无声地叹了口气，侧躺在床上，凝视着墙壁上洛克的画像，他倒宁愿要本洛克的书——这个要求已经被拒绝很多次了。  
他第一次提出这个要求时，杰斐逊站在他身前，看仆人给他戴上沉重的锁链，他们每个人都冷得瑟瑟发抖。那时还是冬季，这间屋子的寒冷就如它的炎热一般让人刻骨铭心。他被推搡着带上一段狭窄又陡峭的楼梯，被拴在床柱上，他的手腕被缠上铁链时，他瑟缩了一下。  
“我以为我们至少可以平等地相处。”  
“当然了，亚历山大，”对方没有放过他语气里的嘲弄，“只要你想。”  
他知道自己不该在这种时候讲什么平等，他们之间的平等，即是每天下午庄园主可以在马背上巡视他的农田，抽出时间回复堆积如山的信件，在书房里写信，汉密尔顿则蜷缩在蒙提切罗最无用的房间里，他无信可写。  
与其被迫接受不怀好意的关心与探望，他更愿意咀嚼孤独，即使范围限于这个小小的房间，对方也有无数种方式来折磨他。比如对他血统的揣测，比如身上微凉的触感——就像是决斗之后，有谁在他的脸颊、嘴唇与胸前涂抹上酒液。他面对的是曾潜伏在内阁中的毒蛇，时不时被蛇咬上几口是他的必修课。  
杰斐逊从来不在乎这位俘虏是否闻起来像性与酒精的混合物。天窗室实在是个糟糕的地方，但杰斐逊不在乎，正如他不在乎他的老对手是不是饿着肚子睡觉，不在乎那种湿凉滑腻的触感会不会把这位曾经骄傲的部长先生逼疯，不在乎他们的名誉——有些报纸讽刺萨莉·海明斯是他的妾侍，如果他们知道了这件事情，那些喋喋不休的好先生又会作何感想——他只是想了解并掌控一切，他们确实在了解彼此，他们过去互相了如指掌又一无所知，而现在，他们每夜都在越发深入地理解彼此，以每一个深入的角度，以每一种不同的姿态。  
有人说他们不是那种可以坐下来好好理解对方的人，但他们是的。  
在这个天窗室里，他们一直都是。


End file.
